


other refuge I have none

by Treehouse



Series: de, du, jag, vi [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Pappa verkar tro att bara för att Isak har bott hemifrån i flera år så klarar han sig helt själv. Men studiebidraget är inte jättestort och han har liksom aldrig haft möjlighet att arbeta upp någon buffert, det har varit knapert hela tiden.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: de, du, jag, vi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168592
Comments: 28
Kudos: 59





	other refuge I have none

**Author's Note:**

> Jag har velat skriva en fortsättning på den här serien väldigt länge, och nu fanns äntligen både tiden och inspirationen! Dessutom gick det snabbt att skriva, för första gången på ganska länge - så jag lät det gå snabbt. Ficen är obetad, skriven på en dag och kanske ganska sappy - vad vet jag? 
> 
> Förlåt för engelsk titel och svensk fic. Till mitt försvar är jag konsekvent i min inkonsekvens, då samtliga delar i serien lider av samma språkförvirring, haha. 
> 
> Hoppas ni gillar! <3

Han drar jackan tätare omkring sig, är glad över att han tog Evens tjocka ylletröja på sig idag. Februarivinden biter i kinderna, men han är åtminstone torr om fötterna. De nya kängorna är varma och sköna och _täta_. Han minns faktiskt inte när han köpte kängor senast. Eller, kanske har han aldrig gjort det. Kanske var det mamma eller pappa som gjorde det den gången, när de alla bodde tillsammans.

När han tänker på just det, så känns det så avlägset, nästan som att han bara drömt det. De sista åren var inte särskilt bra heller, de bråkade mycket och mamma blev sämre och sämre och det var som att Isak stängde av där någonstans. Var hemma så lite som möjligt. 

Pappa brukade vara irriterad över det, minns han. Skälla på honom när han kom hem för sent, eller om han sov över hos Jonas. Men det kändes mest som någon slags charad. Att han ville inbilla Isak, eller sig själv kanske, att han faktiskt brydde sig. 

Han sväljer, knyter händerna i vantarna. Jävla pappa. 

Isak hatar att be honom om saker, och han har lovat sig om och om igen att han inte ska göra det eftersom det alltid slutar med att han blir ledsen. Ledsen och sen arg. 

Pappa verkar tro att bara för att Isak har bott hemifrån i flera år så klarar han sig helt själv. Men studiebidraget är inte jättestort och han har liksom aldrig haft möjlighet att arbeta upp någon buffert, det har varit knapert hela tiden. 

Särskilt eftersom pappa inte är särskilt konsekvent med givmildheten. När Isak gick på gymnasiet kom pengarna ganska regelbundet, då betalade han alltid hyran och lite till, men efter att Isak började läsa på universitetet så har det blivit mycket mer sporadiskt och godtyckligt. Ibland är det så himla hjärtligt och han har stor förståelse för att det kostar och oförutsedda utgifter och ibland är det bara… stopp. 

Som nu. 

En ny dator var tydligen helt orimligt och ingenting han kunde tänka sig att betala eller ens låna ut pengar till. I nästa andetag bjöd han hem Isak och Even på middag, men Isak hade bara lagt på luren. Svalt tårarna och hållit kramat runt telefonen med handen för att inte slänga den hårt i marken. 

Det finns ingen som kan göra Isak så vansinnigt arg som pappa kan. Som att han trycker på alla knappar samtidigt när han mässar om vikten av att rätta mun efter matsäck och att man inte alltid kan få det man vill ha. Att han minsann fick arbeta ihop till sin första bil eller moped eller vad fan det nu var och att han delade ut tidningar när han gick i skolan för att kunna köpa de där häftiga jeansen. 

Men han vet fan ingenting om hur Isak har det, eller hur han har haft det. Hur han knappt kunde hålla näsan ovanför vattenytan det där första halvåret efter att pappa stack, hur han kämpade för att ens klara av att gå till skolan. Hur han sov i en jävla källare i flera veckor. Jonas vet. Och Eskild. Och så Even, såklart. 

Men pappa har inte ens frågat. 

Det är som att han inte bryr sig. Eller så var han så upptagen med sig själv då att han inte hade kraft att ens tänka på Isak. Dövade sitt dåliga samvete med att bara föra över pengar.

Och nu så har han andra att tänka på. 

Isak är ju inte dummare än att han fattar att pappas nya familj antagligen får största delen av kakan nu. Sigrid och hennes barn, huset de köpte tillsammans. Stort och ljust och nytt i ett fint villaområde på Tåsen, där alla har varsitt rum och Isak känner sig som en främling varje gång han är där. Fast Sigrid är fin, det är hon, och hennes barn är väl som barn är mest. Vill visa Isak sitt lego eller sitter med ögonen fastlimmadei iPaden. 

Datorn då. 

Det är inte som att Isak vill köpa en ny bara för att det är kul. Han bryr sig ärligt talat inte jättemycket om teknik på det viset, men grejen är att hans gamla helt enkelt inte fungerar. Den hänger sig, batteriet är slut, den tar en evighet att starta och ar inte plats för programmen han behöver. Och den här terminen måste han ha en dator som fungerar, han klarar liksom inte studierna annars. Kan inte vara bunden till skolans datorer i biblioteket.

På ett sätt är han glad över att Even jobbar ett långt pass idag. Annars hade han följt med, eller kanske till och med ringt i förväg. Fina Even, alltid så omtänksam. Men Isak vill göra det här själv.

Han bestämde sig ganska snabbt efter att han pratat med pappa, har i princip haft det här som en reservplan hela tiden. Även om han hoppats att det skulle lösa sig ändå. 

Nu rundar han gathörnet mitt emot parken som så många gånger förut, och ser den vita fasaden framför sig. Trycker in portkoden och går upp för de breda stentrapporna tills han kommer till den välbekanta dörren med Evens namn på. 

Eller, hans föräldrars namn. 

Han sväljer, blundar. Andas in djupt och liksom tar sats innan han trycker på klockan bredvid dörren. 

De borde vara hemma, han såg att det lyste i fönstret nerifrån gatan, och snart hör han hur någon rör sig där inne. Dova fotsteg mot golvet i hallen, och så trycks handtaget ner. 

“Isak? Hej – kom in!” 

Anders gråa hår är rufsigt, glasögonen sitter i pannan och han har en rutig skjorta på sig. Det har han alltid, Isak har nog aldrig ens sett honom i en t-shirt när han tänker efter. Han öppnar dörren och kliver åt sidan för att släppa in Isak, och Isak försöker sig på något som kanske liknar ett leende. 

“Tack.” 

Doften av nybakt går inte att ta miste på när han kliver in; något brödaktigt, karamelligt - kanske bullar - och det kommer musik ifrån köket. Det är säkert Anders som är igång med något, Liv är inte typen som bakar. 

“Häng av dig, kom in, jag har skolebrød i ugnen, jag måste bara – “ Anders nickar mot köket och försvinner in. Isak hör hur ugnen öppnas och stängs medan han snörar av sig kängorna och hänger jackan på en krok vid dörren. 

Köket är belamrat av bunkar och olika påsar och kartonger med mjöl och annat, med plåtar och kastruller. Anders lägger en handduk över några rykande bullar innan han vänder sig mot Isak igen. 

“Du kommer i perfekt tid för nybakt, jag sätter på kaffe.” Han sträcker sig efter glaskannan som sitter i bryggaren. “Eller har du tid?” 

“Javisst. Tack.” Isak nickar, och sätter sig vid bordet. Det är där man är minst ivägen i det långsmala köket. Liv verkar inte vara hemma, hon är säkert ute med någon av sina klubbar eller föreningar- Trots att det är henne som Isak pratat mest med, så känns det ganska skönt att det är Anders som är hemma idag. Liv kan vara så direkt, så på, och hade antagligen klämt ur Isak vad han ville redan i hallen. 

“Even jobbar idag, eller?” Anders pratar medan han mäter upp kaffe, slänger en snabb blick mot Isak innan han fortsätter. 

“Ja, han har långt pass idag. Men imorgon är vi lediga båda två.” 

“Skönt. Det händer inte så ofta nu eller?” 

“Nä – det gör ju inte det.” Han saknar plötsligt Even, kanske borde tagit med honom ändå? De kunde gått hit imorgon, tillsammans. Hand i hand, som vanligt. Bara klivit in, ropat _hallå_ i hallen och sparkat av sig skorna. 

Nåja. Det är försent nu. 

Väggarna i köket är fyllda av tavlor, teckningar och foton, precis som överallt hemma hos Evens föräldrar. Gamla saker, från när Even gick i skolan, små saker – som att allt är värt att bevara eller att minnas. 

Isak kan inte minnas att det någonsin varit så hemma hos honom. Det var alltid så noga att det var rent, inget fick vara fläckigt eller gammalt eller gulnat, för då slängdes det. Han har tänkt på det en hel; hans mammas behov av att allt skulle vara så rent hela tiden Hur hon körde allt i tvättmaskinen, ofta. Han har pratat lite med Even om det, såklart. Berättat mer än han någonsin gjort för någon annan, men inte orkat läsa eller ta reda på saker. Det är som det är. Det som finns kvar nu har han tagit hem till sig, till dem. 

“De är fortfarande lite varma, men jag glaserade dem ändå.” Anders ställer ner ett fat med bullar på bordet och går för att hämta kaffe och koppar. “Det är så gott med kokos på, det är nästan inte värt att äta utan,” skrattar han. 

Det står _Even_ med sirliga, ojämna penseldrag på koppen som Anders ställt framför Isak, säkert något han gjort i skolan för längesedan. Anders fyller den med rykande hett kaffe, och så häller han upp till sig själv innan han sätter sig ner. 

“Liv är ute och springer, jag vet inte hur hon pallar i det här vädret alltså.” Anders skakar på huvudet, men ler ändå och gestikulerar mot bullarna. “Ta för dig, Isak.” 

“Tack.” Han harklar sig, tar en bulle. De är ljumna, glasyren är fortfarande kladdig och kokosen fastnar på överläppen när han tar ett bett. Han hummar, nickar mot Anders medan han tuggar.

“Detta är mina favoriter alltså.” Anders pratar med munnen full av bulle. “Du får ta med hem till Even också. Och så får vi inte glömma jackan.” 

“Hm?” Isak sväljer. “Vilken jacka?” 

“Jaha, jag trodde det var därför du var här? Even sms:ade förut om en jacka som han undrade om den var kvar här hemma, och jag hittade den i förrådet när jag letade. Han har så mycket kläder, den pojken.” Anders skrattar igen, torkar sig om munnen med baksidan av handen. 

“Jaha. Ja, jag kan – den kan jag ta med, såklart. Vad bra.” Han dricker lite kaffe, vet inte riktigt hur han ska börja. Eller fortsätta.

“Hur är det med dig då, Isak? Är det mycket i skolan?” 

Han nickar igen. “Ja, det – det är många nya kurser som dragit igång direkt, liksom. Många uppgiter att göra hemma. Och mycket att läsa.” 

“Kan tänka mig det.” Anders nickar för sig själv, och Isak vet att han väntar på att Isak ska säga något. Han brukar ju inte komma hem till dem såhär. Själv, utan att ringa, utan ett ärende. Är inte svärsonen som liksom kommer för att spontanfika. 

_Svärson._

Är det så han tänker på sig själv nu? Shit. 

Han tar en klunk kaffe igen, ställer ner koppen på bordet och lägger händerna i knät. Trycker dem mot låren. Varför är detta så himla jobbigt? 

Anders tittar på honom när han ser upp. Tålmodigt, snällt. Det lugnar honom lite. Han drar efter andan. 

“Jag – jag skulle behöva fråga er om en sak.” Han knyter händerna. “Eller, om ett lån.” 

“Okej?” 

“Det är, alltså, min laptop är helt slut, den fungerar knappt längre. Så jag måste köpa en ny, men – “ han tittar upp snabbt, men det finns inget dömande i Anders blick, ingen ilska eller ens irritation, så han fortsätter. “ – jag har lite pengar sparade, men inte så att det räcker, så jag tänkte fråga ifall – ifall jag kunde låna av er. Jag betalar tillbaka, såklart.” 

Anders lägger armarna på bordet och lutar sig lite framåt. Öppnar munnen för att säga något, men Isak fortsätter. 

“Jag har pratat med pappa, men han tror att det är någon grej jag ska köpa för att det är kul liksom och jag – alltså jag behöver den i skolan.” 

Anders sträcker ena handen mot honom, lägger den på bordet mellan dem. “Isak. Vi vet att du betalar tillbaka. Det är klart du kan låna av oss.” 

“Jag – tack. Jag hatar verkligen att fråga om pengar, men – “ han möter Anders blick en kort sekund innan han ser ner på sina händer igen.” – jag skulle verkligen behöva den nu, liksom. För skolan.”

“Vet du, jag är glad att du frågade oss. Eller mig, då. Istället för att ta något lån med alldeles för höga räntor. Och vi har ju sagt att vi gärna ställer upp, du vet ju det.”

Isak ser upp igen. Han har funderat på det också, såklart han har. Men han kan ju räkna, vet hur mycket dyrare det skulle bli. Och han vet också att Even skulle ifrågasätta det och antagligen ringa till sina föräldrar å Isaks vägnar. Han harklar sig. “Ja. Jag – tack.” 

“Har du sett ut någon särskild modell? Eller vad är du på jakt efter? Lätt med bra batteri, antar jag?” Anders har satt glasögonen på näsan, och när Isak nickar och tar upp mobilen så reser han på sig och sätter sig på stolen bredvid istället. 

\---

En och en halv timma senare säger han hej då till Anders i hallen. De brukar inte kramas, men nu håller Anders honom hårt innan han vinkar av honom. I kassen i handen har Isak den där jackan som Even hade frågat efter, och så en påse nybakade skolebrød. 

De hade suttit länge och jämfört datorer, Anders hade bättre koll än vad Isak trott. Och så mycket som de pratat den här eftermiddagen har de nog aldrig pratat förut – men så har de aldrig varit själva såhär heller. Utan både Even och Liv, som ofta är de som håller igång samtalen.

Datorn är i alla fall beställd. _Det är väl lika bra, du behöver den ju nu,_ hade Anders sagt, och ja, det gör han faktiskt. En sleeve köpte han till också, och så office-paketet. Studentversionen. 

Och så ska de höras om hur de ska lägga upp avbetalningsplanen. Anders ville prata med Liv, men propsade på små summor. _Vi vet ju ändå att du kommer vara kvar länge,_ hade han sagt och Isak hade varit tvungen att svälja runt något tjockt som stockade sig i halsen helt plötsligt. 

Den kalla luften känns skönare nu. Den biter i kinderna, men han är snart hemma. Ylletröjan är varm och doftar av Even, och Isak är säker på att han själv doftar av nybakta skolebrød. 

Ibland kan han faktiskt inte fatta vilken tur han har. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att ni läste! <3


End file.
